


Can't Stop Thinking About Her

by hellenberg



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Pining, Victoria is a big gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenberg/pseuds/hellenberg
Summary: A fluffy scene from an alt-universe Life is Strange. Victoria's not really a good person, but she's trying and that's what counts. Hopefully.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	Can't Stop Thinking About Her

Courtney paused.

“Victoria,” she said carefully, “it really does sound like you have a crush on Maxine.”

“Yeah, V,” Taylor added, crunching on some new brand of potato chips that were totally eco-friendly or some bullshit. “Like, I was with you for maybe the first half of what you were saying, but then I started to wonder. Just a little.”

Victoria’s head slowly came forward until her forehead rested on her desk. “Forget it.”

“No way, we need to talk about this.” Courtney leaned forward. “How long have you been having these feelings? Have they been accompanied by strange thoughts? Unusual dreams?”

“All I said was that I can’t stop thinking about her,” Victoria mumbled. “You’re just running with it because you think it’s funny.”

“Look, Taylor and I want the best for you.” Taylor nodded to that, her mouth full of chips. “But V, you gotta work with us here. We can help.”

Victoria looked up tiredly to see the faintest hint of a grin on Courtney’s face. “You still think it’s funny.”

“Of course! I mean, really, of all people, her? If I had to bang a girl, I’d pick, oh...Juliet. She’s nice.”

“That’s weird.” Taylor crumpled up her empty bag and threw it away. “If _I_ had to pick, I’d go with Kristen Stewart. Is there something you need to tell us, Courtney?”

“Shut up. Seriously, Vic, what do you see in that girl?”

Victoria considered throwing something at Courtney but couldn’t see anything that was worth breaking. “Nothing.” She got up from her chair in order to slump face-down on her bed. “She’s the most annoying twee hipster brat and I wish she would fuck off.”

Courtney and Taylor exchanged knowing glances.

“Vic, literally every other conversation these days you’ve talked about her. How she answered a question in class and you’re absolutely sure she was just winging it, but she somehow still got it right.”

“Or the fact that she gets along fine with all the teachers and almost everyone we know has some story about her being in the right place at the right time.”

“And don’t even forget the rant about her Polaroid selfies and how you just couldn’t _stand_ how much of a poser she looked like with her camera. Because I guess it’s a shitty camera or something…?”

“It _is_ a shitty camera!” Victoria had her face buried in a pillow but her voice was only slightly muffled. “If you’re going to be a dork about vintage cameras you might as well get, I dunno, a Leica M3 or something worthwhile. That fucking museum piece is just…is just…”

“Terrible? I guess her photos are kinda shit--”

“ _No!_ That’s the thing, she has this stupid camera and somehow still does just fine! How is it even possible?” Victoria grabbed at her hair in what Courtney guessed was extreme frustration. “I am this close, _this close_ to just asking her how she does it. I swear.”

There was a brief silence.

“Um.” That was Taylor. “Nothing’s really stopping you from just, like, doing that.”

“But I don’t _want to_ ,” Victoria moaned.

“You don’t -- okay, back up. Really, Victoria?” Courtney pinched the bridge of her nose. “You could probably buy that little hipster’s entire wardrobe ten times over for the price of your underwear, and you’re scared of talking to her. This isn’t the queen bitch we know and love. I really do think you’ve got a thing for Max.”

Without looking up, Victoria raised a hand in Courtney’s general direction with middle finger raised. “Bite me.”

“No, I think you should ask Max if you’re into that sort of thing.” Victoria gave her a slightly pink-faced glare. “Vic. Seriously. We can help.”

“How?” Less sharp than usual, more brittle.

“Like, I dunno,” Taylor gestured absently with one hand, “you want to hang out with Max, right? So we figure out some situation where the two of you are together in some made-up danger, let you play the hero, and then she’ll have fallen for you.”

“That’s the stupidest idea I’ve heard, Taylor, you’ve been reading too much of your gay-ass fanfiction.” Victoria ignored Taylor’s slightly hurt expression. “I’ll just walk up to her and ask her if she’d like to spend some time with me. She won’t say no.” A worried look crossed her face. “...she wouldn’t say no, right?”

“Well, I mean, every time you’ve run into her over the course of the past month, you’ve had some cutting remark about her clothes, her hair, her name, or her taste in friends.”

“Oh God.”

Courtney passed a hand over her eyes. “Taylor,” she said wearily, “stop that, you’re scaring her.”


End file.
